Mon Calamari
Dac, as it was called in Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, and Basic, also known as Mon Calamari and sometimes simply called Calamari, was a planet in the Calamari system of the Calamari Sector, located in the Outer Rim. It was home to a wealth of sentient species: the Mon Calamari, the Quarren, the Moappa, the Amphi-Hydrus, and the Whaladons. Mon Calamari was the name given to the planet by Human explorers from the Galactic Republic who first discovered and revealed the world to the rest of the galaxy. The native species referred to the planet as Dac. The planet was a shining bluish-white orb from space, due to its ocean-covered surface. It was home to 27.5 billion Mon Calamarians and Quarren, as well as surrounded by the impressive Mon Calamari Shipyards. History Early Millennia The Mon Calamari lived comfortably on the surface and below while the Quarren lived in the depths of the oceans. The massive Whaladons meddled little in governmental affairs, swimming in their pods and protected from hunting by law. In 4,500 BBY, the Quarren made war on the Mon Calamari, but the Mon Calamari won the war, resulting in the near-extinction of the Quarren. The Mon Calamari raised the next generation of Quarren themselves, teaching them Mon Calamari values. The planet was discovered circa 4,000 BBY, by that time its inhabitants have already been exploring nearby star systems for several years. In 532 BBY, many Quarren and Mon Calamari were taken as laborers to Lamaredd. The planet was one of many where podracing became popular. Choppy Waters The planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by the corrupt Tikkes, who allowed Thalassian slavers to operate in the Calamari Sector for a share of their profits. He was exposed in 22 BBY. He escaped Republic custody on Coruscant and fled to Geonosis, where he became a member of the Separatist Council as leader of the Free Dac movement, which sought to cut ties between Mon Calamari and the Republic. During the Clone Wars, the world was attacked twice by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. First, Count Dooku devastated the world with the Dark Reaper. Later, the Techno Union-member Quarren Isolation League attempted to overthrow the Mon Calamari Council. The League was defeated by Kit Fisto and the Mon Calamari Knights. It was discovered by Kit Fisto that the League was allied with the Moappa, whom Kit discovered were also sentient. Kit informed the Mon Calamari that they needed to make peace with and respect the sapience of the Moappa. Many members of the Free Dac movement fled Mon Calamari, settling on the CIS worlds of Pammant and Minntooine, where the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps created shipyards. Using designs based on Mon Calamari Shipyards blueprints stolen by the CIS as a basis, these yards created Recusant-class Light Destroyers at Minntooine and Providence-class carrier-destroyers at the Pammant Docks for the Separatist fleet. There were also Separatist Mon Calamari, led by the heroic Commander Merai, backed by Passel Argente and the Corporate Alliance. Without the approval of Count Dooku, the Mon Calamari led an effective assault during the First Battle of Kamino, using their amphib fighters and Merai's personal assault ship, the Shark. Ultimately their assault failed, as Dooku betrayed them. Most of the Mon Calamari forces were able to escape the disaster due to the sacrifice of Merai, a true hero to the end. After the Republic loyalty of the planet was cemented, the Loyalist inhabitants agreed to a new arrangement: dual representation in the Senate, with Tundra Dowmeia representing the Quarren and Meena Tills representing the Mon Calamari. Meena Tills was held hostage on Coruscant by Korunnai terrorists, but rescued by Republic Commandos. Both Senators were signatories of the Delegation of 2000's petition, resulting in their arrest upon the Declaration of a New Order. Imperial Era The planet was represented in the Imperial Senate by Timi Rotramel until it was harshly subjugated by the Galactic Empire, which saw the people of Mon Calamari as natural slaves whose industries and resources could be used to power the Imperial war machine in the Outer Rim Territories. The Imperial propaganda machine cited the signing of the Petition of 2000 by the planet's previous disloyal senatorial representatives as an excuse for the repression of the Mon Calamari. The Imperials were aided during the occupation by the sabotage of the planetary shields by Quarren saboteurs such as Seggor Tels, swiftly conquering the planet. Imperial TIE bombers attacking a floating city on Dac. During the Imperial occupation of the planet and its system, the Mon Calamari started a resistance movement, which was unsuccessful at first. Eventually, Emperor Palpatine ordered three of the planet's floating cities to be destroyed in reprisal. Regardless, the Imperial attack did not succeed in breaking the Mon Calamari spirit. Instead of extinguishing the resistance, it pushed the world's natives into open rebellion when the Mon Calamari joined the Quarren against the invaders into a grand and secret military effort which finally repelled the Imperials and pushed them off their planet, their system and indeed the entire sector. Shortly after the uprising, while preparing the planet to join efforts with the Rebel Alliance, the Imperial Senator Timi Rotramel himself attempted to bring other species and systems into the Rebellion against the Empire; unfortunately for Rotramel, shortly after failing to convince the Tiss'shar to join a Sector rebellion, he was killed on Tiss'sharl by Darth Vader, who discovered his secret rendezvous with Tiss'shar President Si-Di-Ri. The Imperial propaganda did not wait to attempt to discredit the Mon Calamari, as the Imperial sentientologist Obo Rin, working under the direction of Lord Vader, wrote the Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy. This work included falsified claims that the first contact between the Mon Calamari and galactic civilization occurred during the reign of the Galactic Empire. This was accepted as truth by many citizens of the Empire, further angering the Mon Calamari. After Mon Calamari's revolution against the Empire, the Mon Calamari and the Quarren joined with the Rebel Alliance, proving to be an invaluable asset in the Galactic Civil War. The Mon Calamari, masters of starship construction, supplied the Alliance with badly needed capital ships constructed at the Mon Calamari Shipyards. Prior to joining the Alliance, the Mon Calamari had only built passenger liners and deep space exploration vessels because of their peaceful ethos, but by heavily retrofitting these vessels, they were able to create warships that could take on the Empire's mighty ships of the line. During this time of war, the Mon Calamari and Quarren of Dac lived under the constant threat of an attack by Imperial fleets. The Alliance maintained a strong presence in the star system, including enough capital ships to defend against a standard Imperial battle line or perhaps even a squadron, but the Alliance and the Mon Calamari didn't have enough firepower in the system to repel a full Imperial attack squadron. The main Alliance fleet was considered too precious to risk in such a dangerously exposed position. As early as 1 ABY Imperial Intelligence Operations sent operatives to the planet in preparation for Imperial strikes on the planet's floating cities. By the end of the Battle of Hoth, Mon Calamari Star Cruisers were extensively used by the Alliance, playing a major role in the hands of Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar, who put them to good use in following battles. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets